Thus So
by Dekora
Summary: Things always played out the same. This was a mindless game, not one of strategy. Thiefshipping. Yami no Bakura x Malik Ishtar.


**Thus So**  
written by Your Darling Mana  
_for my Cecilia (Anime-Fan Meepa)_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
**Author's Note:** Okay, originally, this one shot started as something for a challenge over at Livejournal (and I may end up posting it there, seeing as I _miraculously_ still have the claim), but eventually turned into a gift for my lovely girlfriend, Miss Cecilia. It's part of her Christmas present, which is really just a big (really skinny) notebook of one shots that I've been writing since the day before Halloween. I'm uploading some of them but most are only for her. (And really bad. vov I'm so ashamed!) I actually do not remember this one at all, but it was written on November 27th. So, uhm. 8D I hope everyone enjoys?

Thus So

If there was ever a time when Yami no Bakura looked peaceful, it was now. The spirit was sprawled comfortably across the bed of his host, eyes closed and breathing softly. Serenely. Malik sat, perched at the edge of the bed with his feet dangling over and watched him. (When and how watching the darker Bakura sleep became a spectator sport was up for question.)

This "sport", however, had become all too common. The game would begin when Malik arrived, downtrodden and looking for company. Naturally, the light half of Bakura, who Malik had come to refer to as simply Ryou, would oblige, letting him in, spending time and joking with him. They'd even adopted a snack for the two of them (a token of friendship, if you will), cream puffs and dark coffee. (Malik had explained this to Ryou as 'everything is better dark'; Ryou had agreed only to humor him.) They always had a good time, always enjoyed each other's company.

"What's that look for?" The gruff voice caught Malik by surprise and he watched as Bakura sat up, rubbing his eyes and stretching. His violet eyes rested uneasily on the other's pale chest.

Ah, that's right. The game: Bakura always showed up. 'Never one to disappoint,' he'd claim. And things, still, always played out exactly the same.

"Just thinking." Malik awkwardly glanced down at his hands. They were dark compared to the light blue nightshirt that he had "borrowed" from Ryou.

Things always played out the same -- this was a mindless game, not one of strategy. Bakura would corner Malik, if it could even be referred to as such (Malik never minded). Then they played _their_ game, different from the one Malik shared with Ryou. Routine.

It always ended with them here, Ryou's bedroom, with Bakura making himself comfortable and Malik feeling of-so-awkward. Bakura loved it.

"Just thinking?" Bakura spoke with a mocking tone, reching to the nightstand and fumbling for a cigarette. He lit one, inhaling and then puffing the smoke in Malik's direction. "About my host?"

Malik's cheeks turned crimson. "... Only partially."

Bakura snorted and then threw a new line, an unexpected twist in the game. "You feel something for him." It wasn't even a question. No room to protest, no room to speak up.

And again... Only partially. Malik lowered his head, sighing quietly. It wasn't something that could be easily explained to Bakura. Hell, it wasn't something that could be explained to Bakura at all.

"... My mistake."

Malik lifted his head, now curious. "Your mistake?"

"It's not my host you're after." Another line not in the script; Bakura was changing the game. The cigarette was exstinguished and tossed carelessly to the floor. Bakura, carefully, slowly crawled forward, a dark, devious glint in his brown eyes. "Then tell me, tomb keeper, do you feel awkward now?"

The response didn't come, Malik too lost in this new play. Bakura leaned in, kissing Malik light at first, then deeper.

Impossible. This wasn't the right game.

And yet, Malik kissed back, arms draping around Bakura's neck, fingers fiddling with the other's silver hair.

They'd just have to create a new game. "Yes, your mistake."

End Thus So

**End Note: **Wow, this is shorter than I realized. Ee, I hope it made sense at that everyone enjoyed it. 8)


End file.
